Can't Sleep
by Baxter54132
Summary: "What are you doing here?" she asks quietly. Lelouch glances up, and Kallen can barely make out the purple hue in his eyes. "I couldn't sleep," he admits. Kalulu One-shot, it is the night before the Black Knights are to be executed, and when one emperor can't sleep, he pays a visit to his trustworthy queen.


So I was working last night, and I wrote this instead of studying, what a good student I am… I hope you all enjoy!

It has been quite some time since I've seen Code Geass, so I certainly hope I kept them in character.

Code Geass is such a classic in my eyes, I think it would be amazing if they went into greater detail showing us the behind the scenes leading up to Lelouch's death.

Some context: This is the night before the Black Knights are to be executed, but actually it is the night before Lelouch is going to have himself killed by Suzaku.

Disclaimer: Code Geass be not mine, nothing be mine…

* * *

A loud creaking sound stirs Kallen Kouzuki from her brief nap. As she cracks her eyes open, she is immediately reminded or her situation. A gray ceiling greets her gaze, and she sits up slowly, situating herself on her bed. She glances around, looking for the source of the creaking sound.

Kallen is currently in the basements of the emperor's palace, sifted from the remainder of the Black Knights as a "leader" and placed into solitary confinement. Her jail cell is cozy by usual standards, with a sink, toilet, small dresser, and bed. The walls are a dull gray, with one side replaced with horizontal bars.

Kallen guesses it has to be around one in the morning, but it only takes her a few moments to realize she has a visitor on the other side of her cell.

This person is tall and somewhat gangly, and is carrying a chair to the middle of the room, staying on his side of the bars of course. The person is very focused on their task, and hasn't noticed that Kallen is awake.

The chair is placed down silently, and Kallen feels warmth spread through her chest as she finally identifies her visitor.

"Hey," Kallen murmurs a greeting, and the visitor's head shoots up, finally noticing Kallen had shifted from where she was sleeping.

"Hey," his smooth voice returns the greeting as he sits down in his chair. Kallen realizes he sounds tired, and as the boy hunches over in his seat in a very uncharacteristic manner, she wonders what is on his mind.

"Lelouch…" Kallen lets his name slip through her lips as she rises from her bed, taking a few short strides so she is standing directly in front of the teen. Now, only bars separate them, and she wraps her hands around two of the bars. "What are you doing here?" she asks quietly.

Lelouch glances up, and Kallen can barely make out the purple hue in his eyes. "I couldn't sleep," he admits.

Kallen nods in understanding, she has had a few rough nights herself, but she can sense Lelouch has more to say.

Usually, Lelouch isn't one to beat around the bush, but tonight he shifts his gaze around nervously. After a moment, Kallen realizes why Lelouch is in her room, and the realization sends a chill down her spine.

"I'm being executed tomorrow."

Lelouch's eyes narrow at Kallen's words, confirming Kallen's suspicions.

Of course, this is Lelouch Vi Brittania we are talking about, and he quickly drains any emotion from his face. "Yes I know that," he snaps a little too quickly. "I guess…" his voice softens as he continues, "I just wanted to see you one last time."

"Oh…" Kallen stands there for a moment, then turns and goes back to her bed, plopping down with a sigh.

Lelouch sits up a little straighter, finally ready to say what's been bothering him. "I thought you would be asleep… I know what tomorrow is, and I just want to apologize for everything that I have done, from the day we met up to this point, and I want to apologize for everything that I will do… tomorrow…"

Lelouch makes eye contact with Kallen through the cell bars, and Kallen can see the sincerity in his gaze even though the room is pitch black.

Kallen is still suspicious though, "why apologize to a dead woman?"

Lelouch shrugs, "Why not? I guess I was feeling some nostalgia for what we had in the past."

Kallen considers his words for a moment, and the tension in the air thickens with every passing moment.

"I forgive you," Kallen watches as Lelouch visibly relaxes, and if she could see him clearly, she would see a slight smile on his face.

Lelouch stands up from his chair, and Kallen can hear the clinking of keys. After a few moments, the barred wall swings open, and Lelouch slides into Kallen's cell. She rises hesitantly from her bed as Lelouch crosses the room to meet her.

"Thank you," he says quietly, practically a whisper. He leans down, and gently placing his lips over Kallen's. For a moment, Kallen is shocked, but she returns the kiss, cherishing one of her last moments with the young emperor of Britannia.

Lelouch brings one hand up to caress Kallen's cheek, attempting to deepen the kiss, but after a moment, air is required, and the two separate.

"Just so you know, that's how I wanted to kiss you back at the Academy." Lelouch can't help but add as he slowly backs away from Kallen, his hand dropping from her cheek.

Lelouch turns to leave, making sure to relock the jail cell door after he exits. He faces Kallen once again through the bars, and Kallen wonders if he really entered, or was it just her imagination.

"Goodbye Kallen."

"Goodbye Lelouch," Kallen watches as Lelouch exits the room, but she still hasn't realized the true reasoning behind his apology. She didn't know that the gun pointed at her was actually directed at his own head.

But by then it was too late.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this, I really liked writing it, even though it is kind of sad, and they were a little bit out of character, please review!


End file.
